


I've Seen the Way You Look At Me - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah attends a salon, and discovers Cullen looking at her more intensely than he ought to.  Almost as a voyeur in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen the Way You Look At Me - a writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned drawing of Delylah and Cullen has been added courtesy of http://annasketches.tumblr.com/post/123064666868/delylah-and-cullen. Go check out her work and commission her!

Delylah could feel eyes on her.  She had since the moment she regained consciousness in Haven.  Everyone always watching her, whether in awe or fear or distrust.  In Skyhold she felt them even more.  The nobles constantly coming and going, some overstaying their welcome.  They watched her from behind masks and fans and whispered just loudly enough to let her know they were watching.  Thankfully, she'd had plenty of practice dealing with this while she was in the Circle.    


Now, she was in Orlais as a guest at a noble’s salon.  It was Vivienne who had received the official invitation, with no shy hinting she was to bring the Inquisitor.  Delylah didn’t mind the attention too terribly much.  Ever since she’d saved the Empress’s life and throne, she was the number-one person everyone wanted to have at their party.  That she had attended would send ripples through the “Cesspool that is Orlesian politics,” as Cullen had so kindly put it.    


As much as Vivienne and Leliana’s opinions clashed over the importance behind Delylah’s attendance, they both felt Delylah’s presence would be necessary for this salon.  They also saw wisdom in having her attended by bodyguards, otherwise known as Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Sera.  Sera made herself scarce, gathering secrets and information Leliana couldn’t even hope to acquire.  Iron Bull could read these people and acted as something of a translator for Delylah.  She was no true master of The Game (who is?), but she played well enough, and Iron Bull just gave her a little extra edge.  Cassandra, meanwhile, was able to intimidate a good number of the people in attendance.  Having been the Right Hand did come with its benefits, even if being here made Cassandra want to break open a few skulls.

What Delylah hadn’t expected was Leliana sending Cullen with them as well.  The poor man was out of his depth, and could rival Cassandra in regards to their disgust with The Game and Orlais in general.  Delylah wasn’t certain how she felt about having him here.  They had danced at the Ball, and he had done quite well, though he claimed to be no dancer himself.  She suspected Josephine had insisted he take lessons.  Delylah was quite the skilled dancer.  So many people assumed mages just sat around and read books all day.  Some certainly did, but a few had taken to a few hobbies or skills.  Her dancing skills may have been what won over the Court at the Ball.    


Vivienne had made it abundantly clear she was to dance with no one attending the salon.  The balance here was far more fragile than what she experienced at the Ball.  Here, dancing with the wrong person could result in a blood feud no one wanted.  If she was to dance with anyone, it was to be with someone they brought--a subtle and beautiful way to show that she was above Orlesians, and that for any nobleman or noblewoman in attendance to believe themselves her equal was foolish.  Delylah didn’t mind the caveat on not dancing with the nobles.  She could see the lust and crude thoughts even through the masks.    


Delylah did enjoy the attention her gown brought her, however.  They had last seen her in a rather formal uniform, something to show how unified she and the Inquisition were when they graced the ballroom of Halamshiral.  Here no such uniform was necessary.  Instead she wore a long gown of lightest-blue sea silk, flowing as wind on water when she moved.  Her bodice held to her like a glove, the corset beneath laced to the point of being able to breathe and eat very little.  It did have the effect she desired; Cullen was constantly looking in any direction but hers.  The bodice itself was a soft blue with silver floral embroidery, swirling out and around delicately, heavier at the bottom where the skirt of her dress met the bodice.  Her shoulders were fully exposed, her rich bronze skin glorified all the more by the blue fabric.  The sleeves of pure sea silk flowed with a liquid grace at her every gesture, every movement, making her appear like a spirit of water.  She had her dreadlocks pulled back and up, blue and white ribbon woven through the formal styling.  Her shoes and jewelry were a matching set chosen by Leliana, of course:  A wide silver choker set with pearls, with a set of silver chains in varying lengths coming to just brush the top of her breasts, pearls hanging from the chains themselves.  The earrings matched her choker beautifully and intensified her grey eyes.  The shoes were kept simple to balance out the busy appearance of her upper half.  The heels weren’t nearly so high as Vivienne’s, but just enough to add height and a touch of intimidation.  She looked nearly eye-to-eye with anyone she spoke with.

Noble eyes watched her as she passed, whispers spoken about her tailor, which delighted Vivienne to no end.  Her tailor would certainly become very busy after this.  She also wore a mask this time around, though her bodyguards did not.  Her mask was the same blue as her bodice, set with silver filigree.  All anyone could see were her eyes and mouth, her lips colored most softly.  The dress did the talking for her, the confidence radiating from her kept many at bay, and the whispers around her were as wind over the waters.  Clearly she was doing something right; Vivienne frequently passed her, voicing quiet praise.    


The music had now started.  Clearly, the Orlesians had heard of her preference for the Free Marches dance music.  It wasn’t so pronounced as the music played at the Ball, but instead held a gentle bounce.  More string and air than brass, a soft sway, it reminded her immediately of her dress.  Leliana and Vivienne did well with their suggestions about what would make the Inquisitor happy.

She ate only what Sera said was safe, what Iron Bull tested.  Clearly he didn’t mind that role, eating nearly all the spiced dates.  A dish described as “burning passion” was presented, and with a none-to-subtle nod from Sera, Delylah watched as Iron Bull took the first bite.  Immediately his eyes were watering, but he didn’t cough.  For that she would have to congratulate him later.  She ate the dish with ease, a soft sigh escaping as the fire from the spicing touched her tongue.  To her it was gentle with a kick, and the passion revealed itself in the aftertaste.  Sweet and hot at the same time.  She nodded her approval to the one who had delivered it.  A few Orlesians looked on in horror.  Perhaps someone had thought they could humiliate her with a dish such as this?  She looked to Vivienne and could almost hear the woman laugh with the way she was smiling.    


A few Orlesians attempted to follow Delylah’s lead, but she ended up having the dish to herself.  Iron Bull declined her offers for more helpings, claiming she must have some level of dragon blood in her to enjoy food such as this.  It only made her laugh, though she quickly regretted it.  The corset made laughter rather taxing.  The servant with the food followed her as she walked amongst the nobles, smiling as he saw those he served suffer humiliation when they failed to tolerate the food.  Sera’s insistence the food be made as spicy as possible with the limited seasonings was right on target.  Delylah was doubly pleased, and Sera was laughing so hard she had to be escorted away by Cassandra.

Delylah glanced around, seeking out Cullen when she felt him watching her.  He was constantly present, always within sight, keeping an eye on her.  Delylah took a level of pleasure in watching him shift uncomfortably when she held his gaze.  He blushed even more when she looked directly at him while eating before he looked away.  This was a game she would enjoy.  A dance to see if she could make his skin redden as deep as her hair color.  When she ate all that was left of the dish, she sipped the rich red wine offered her.  A perfect chase after what she ate, balancing well without being overwhelming.  Again she followed Cullen as much as he followed her, though not gazing too much at him.  She had conversations to hold, but she could feel his eyes on her.  It made her smile, and those she spoke to thought it for them.  A win-win situation in any case.

The hours passed on like this, with more dishes brought out.  They kept trying to outdo the previous ones, seeing if they could make her cough or gag perhaps.  Every chance she could, she looked directly at Cullen while she ate, holding him prisoner for a moment at a time.  Vivienne had caught onto this rather quickly, requesting she tone it down just a little.  The poor man was at her mercy, after all.    


Excusing herself for a few moments alone with her thoughts, Delylah sought out a quiet corner.  It was her signal to Vivienne that she wanted to leave, and soon--but to leave abruptly was unacceptable.  She would leave Vivienne to move things along as necessary to allow for a smooth exit.  Giving a silver to the servants and dismissing them, she found the alcove she had sought out.  Delylah sat back on the cushioned bench, a smile on her lips as she relaxed.  The whispers and constant watching, measuring of who she is, analyzing what she may or may not do, the careful choosing of words, how they’re said, the minute details of her body language--it was exhausting.    


“Have you been enjoying the afternoon, Inquisitor?”  Cullen sat beside her, carefully keeping his gaze forward.  “I’ve felt you watching me all day.”

“I could say much the same about you.  It seems you enjoy watching me eat.”

“I wouldn’t say that so much as trying to fathom how you’re able to enjoy the food you’re eating.  Smelling it made my eyes water.”

“You didn’t eat it, and yet your face flushed red.  If I didn’t know any better I’d say I was a distraction.”  Delylah looked at him then, a smile on her lips.  “You have been quite the voyeur today.”

“I am not.  I’ve been keeping an eye on those around you, assessing any chance for an attack.”  He blushed again, though he did manage to keep his composure, if only barely.  His eyes stared straight ahead, refusing to look at her.  Yes, he was quite distracted, and Delylah found herself enjoying this far too much.  “Though you were a bit . . . distracting.”

Vivienne approached them before Delylah could say anything more.  “Darling, you have no idea how many wonderful things have happened this day.”  Looking directly at Cullen, “And you provided for some wonderful gossip, my dear.”

Cullen rose from his seat, bowing deeply. “I’ll prepare for our swift exit.”  Rising, he quickly removed himself from their presence.

“I’ll have to make a point of inviting him to more of these.  He is absolutely smitten with you, darling.  The things said about you two are quite possibly what kept things so calm.  Two feuds were resolved, a duel prevented, and nearly a dozen trade agreements have taken place in the span of a few hours.”  Vivienne beckoned to Delylah, and they made their way through the web of guests.

“How did the gossip help?”  Delylah kept a neutral smile on her face, directing it at no one in particular.

“You still have so much to learn, my dear.”  Vivienne said.  Grinning, “He’s watching you even now. Add a touch more sway in your walk.  It’ll leave a lasting image.”

"For whom?”  Delylah laughed.  No answer was necessary, but Delylah did sway her hips more.  Just enough; the fabric of her skirt did a great deal more work for her.  Yes, she could feel Cullen watching her, and not as the Commander or a bodyguard.  It made her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from someone on tumblr. I didn't mean for it to be so long, and honestly didn't really know where it was going. As for why he's watching her eat, I think it has more to do with her mouth than the food itself. Not a food or eating kink. If anything he just can't take his eyes off her lips, or the fact she's wearing such an amazing outfit.
> 
> Thank you to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythalenaste for the edit!


End file.
